Super Smash Bros: A New Generation
by MentalInstitution
Summary: A New generation of Smashers arrive to a school called Smash Academy and encounters many of the famous heroes as their teachers however a new evil is coming and waiting to strike so they must train them quickly or it could mean the end of the Smash World!
1. How It All Happend

_**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**_

_**When there is light, there is darkness. It is like Yin and Yang, one can't live without the other. That is what had came through the mind of Master Hand when he created the Smash World and gathered the most greatest heros ever to live. They were called The Smashers. They had protected the world from the greatest evil, most recently was Tabuu. He had made Master Hand look like childs play but that did not stop The Smashers. They fought their mighty foe and came out on top and rid Tabuu from the world forever. 3 years had passed and the heros realized something. They would not be here forever and when that time would come, there would be no one able to protect the villagers from any future problems. Master Hand had an idea that they should start an Academy for future Smashers so the glove built the academy and gathered The Smashers once more to be mentors. The idea had worked. However somewhere in the Smash World, there is an evil that is waiting to strike and when that time came, it would be deadly and merciful.**_


	2. It's Going to Be Along Year

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 1: Its going to Be Along Year**

**Academy Arc**

**SmashVille...**

Somewhere inside a small house, lived a boy with wild black hair. He had brown eyes, tanned skin, wore a red coat with some bronze buttons, black pants and black boots. He wore a white mask that covered half of his face and carried seven golden keys in his coat pocket. He was sitting on a chair and reading a letter he had recieved this morning that came from the Smash Mansion.

_**Dear Sir John, you have been selected to join Smash Academy because of your amazing skills and potential. I hope that you accept this letter and become a Smasher**_

_**From your founder,**_

_**Master Hand**_

**" So, an academy huh?"** He thought. **" Maybe I might be able to find some worthy opponents after all."** Before he could throw away the envelope, he felt something very hard so he took it out and revealed to be a necklace having the entire Smash Symbol in gold then he found another letter so he read it. It said the necklace represented those who are willing to join and fight against where ever darkness lies and that all trainees would have to wear it. After that, he put on the necklace and threw the envelope away then went out to the academy. Once he arrived, he took a look of the academy. It was wider than the mansion itself, it was all shining gray and had a flag on top showing the Smash Symbol.

" Hey, excuse me?" asked a voice. John turned around and saw a girl with wild pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue tanktop and black pants and had two golden bracelets on her wrists. There was also a sword she carried behind her back. " Is this Smash Academy?" John nodded yes then the two went up the stairs and walked through the large door and revealed a large hallway. " Woah, it's so huge in the inside." The two looked around the hall and saw some of the original smashers talking to each other then out of nowhere, a giant white glove was floating across the ceiling and stopped right in front of John and the girl.

" Greetings newcomers!" The hand cried. " I'm Crazy Hand, brother of Master Hand. Welcome to Smash Academy!"

" Are there others that are coming?" The girl asked.

" Of course!" Crazy cried. " Infact, there's one that's falling from the sky," Crazy said.

" Wha-" John and the girl said. As soon as they said that, something came crashing down to the ground and landed safely on the seemed to have a thin stature and was tall. As the smoke faded away, it was revealed to be a boy with spiky blond hair, having several bangs covering his eyebrows and had green eyes. He wore a long black vest with yellow out lines and wore white saggy pants and black boots.

" Is this Smash Academy?" He asked. John and the girl nodded nervously then Crazy Hand went over to the boy and asked, " And who might you be?"

" Name's Tex," He said. " And you're Crazy Hand, I presume?"

" That's me!" The Hand said.

" And who are they?" Tex said, pointing at them.

" Oh, that is Sir John and Amelia," Crazy Hand explained.

" Well, nice to meet you two," Tex said. He shook Amelia's hand then went to shake John's hand but he didn't budge. " Okay then, high five?" John didn't know what the boy was doing. " Come on, don't leave me hanging." John slowly gave him a high five then out of nowhere, a bright light came from a door and another giant white glove came out.

" Greetings newcomers!" It said. " I am Master Hand, Who are you three?"

" I'm Amelia," The girl said.

" Name's Tex," The boy said.

" I'm John," The boy said.

" I thought your name was Sir John," Tex said.

" It is, but you can call me John for short," He said. " Now, what exactly are we suppose to be?"

" Here," Master Hand said, handing a tiny piece of paper. " These will show who your classmates are and your mentor." The three looked at their papers and Tex and Amelia were happy except John.

" Well, I guess we're in the same class," Tex said.

" Cool! Now we can be able to bond together and learn more about eachother!" Amelia said, wrapping her arms around Tex's and John's neck.

" But who's Trent and Ella?" Tex asked. As soon as he said that, a blue hedgehog with blue eyes came in and he was wearing a blue trenchcoat and black boots and had bandages on his knuckles.

" Are you Trent?" Tex asked. The hedgehog nodded yes then Master Hand gave him the piece of paper.

" Well, better hurry to your homerooms otherwise you'll be late!" Master Hand said, before floating away.

" Farewell!" Crazy Hand said. After that, the group went down a hall and stopped at a door with the number 305 on top of it.

" So this is Ms. Aran's room?" Amelia asked.

" Apparently so," Tex said. They went in and saw there was not a soul in the room not even the teacher was there so they went in then out of nowhere Tex was tackled by someone in a red suit and was pinned down to the ground. Tex looked closer through the helmet and saw it was a woman in there.

" Samus?" Tex asked.  
" It's Ms. Aran, to you," She said. She helped him up and looked at the others, who were confused what had happend. " Hello, welcome to Smash Academy."

" Are you Ms. Aran?" Amelia asked.

" Yes I am," She said. " And I am your mentor and the first rule in my book is..." She wrapped her arm around Tex's neck and bashed him against the ground. " Is to keep your guard."

" Why the hell are you using me as an example?!" Tex asked. " Why not use Trent or John?"

" Alright, lets see who's in here," Samus said, grabbing a clipboard filled with papers. " Amelia?"

" Here!" She cried.

" Trent?" Samus said. She looked and saw the hedgehog raising his hand. " Sir John?"

" Call me John for short," He said.

"Tex?" She asked.

" Here," He said, crossing his arms in anger.

" And last, Ella?" She said. " Ella?" When she said that, the door opened then everyone looked and saw it was a girl with green eyes and had long wild hair that went down to her spine. She had a developed chest that would make girls jealous and make boys happy and she wore blue ragged clothing that went down to her knees and wore white sandals.

" I'm sorry Ms. Aran," She said, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. " I overslept and had to run all the way here."

" It's fine, it's only the first day," Samus said. " And are you Ella?"

" Yes," She said.

" Well, it's nice that you're here in this class," Samus said.

" Thank you," Ella said, smiling. Tex looked at her and saw her abnormally large breasts the his eyes widened in shock.

**" So big,"** He thought.

" Let me explain what we do here at this academy," Samus said. " All we do is just get you in tip top shape and send you into missions before becoming official smashers."

" Do we have homework? Please say no," Tex said.

" No, but at each quarter of the year, we have a test to see what you had learned from your mentor," She explained.

" Do we have rooms?" Amelia asked.

" Yes we do," Samus said. " The group you're in live in the same room and they're on the second floor."

" Do we have lunch?" Tex asked.

" Yep, we have it at 2:00," She said. " Now, are we good?"

" Yeah," They said.

" You can go to your dorms," Samus said. " You have a day off for the first day but tommorow, we're going to get serious."

_**How was the first chapter? Was it good or did it suck? Sorry for not putting another chapter soon but please leave a review!**_


	3. Friends Stick Together

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 2: Friends Stick Together**

**Later...**

The group had walked up a flight of stairs and entered through their dorm. The place was huge for a dorm because there was a large TV hanging on the wall, two large couches, blue and black carpet. There was a hall where that had two doors each on both sides.

" This place is sweet!" Tex said.

" I know right?" Amelia said. Trent went towards a basket full of fruits and grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

" So, what now?" Tex asked.

" I could make us some lunch," Amelia suggested.

" Good idea, I'm starving!" Tex said. Amelia went over to the kitchen and decided to make sandwiches for everyone while the others were watching TV. Ella turned to John and saw he was looking out the window so she went over to him and asked, " What's wrong?"

" Nothing," He said. " It's something I do."

" You don't seem to talk that much, do you?" Ella asked.

" No," He said. " Can you please leave me be?"

" Oh, sorry," She said. She went back to the couch and sat down but she kept looking at the silent teen. After that, Amelia had made everyone their sandwich so everyone began to eat them at a table while John sat by the window eating his sandwich.

" Hey come over here John," Amelia said. " There's no need to be lonely."

" Yeah, even Trent here is eating with us and he hasn't even said a word since we got here," Tex said. John sighed then he got up and went over to the table with the others.

" So what do you guys think of the academy so far?" Amelia asked.

" I'd say it's pretty cool for an academy," Tex said.

" It seems like a good place," Ella said. Trent shrugged his shoulders but they knew what he was saying it was okay.

" What do you think John?" Amelia asked. The boy looked at her then sighed again.

" It's okay I guess," He said. " Why do you even ask?"

" I just wanted to start a conversation that's all," She said. " We just met eachother not too long ago so I thought maybe we should all get to know eachother."

" I think I'll pass," John said, getting up from the table. He walked to his room and closed the door.

" Someone sure is anti-social," Tex said.

**Much, Much Later...**

John had fell asleep. He was tired of having to talk to people he hadn't known. He was hoping to find a fighter that he would find worthy but now he had to wait tommorow, something he couldn't do. He heard a knock from his door so he told whoever it was to come in and it was Ella.

" I'm sorry for bothering you," She said. " But the others and I were going to see a fight in the mansion, would you like to come?"

" No thanks," He said.

" Ok, see you later," She said, before leaving. John felt curious. So far, the girl was being so kind to him even though they never met eachother. He wasn't sure if that was how she greeted people or if it was something else. Something John had never thought would happen. She had liked him. He wasn't sure if that was the case but he didn't care so he just closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.

**Smash Mansion...**

Everyone in the village was coming over to the Smash Mansion to see a Tournament. Inside, there was a sea full of people trying to get in and find the best place to watch the action. Outside, Ella was heading back inside the mansion however two knights stood in front of the door.

" Excuse, may I go in?" She asked. The knights didn't reply back and instead they pointed their spears at her, making back up a few steps.

" W-W-What's going on?" She asked. She back away once more but something stood behind and when she turned to see it was another knight then it grabbed her and brung her into the woods.

" Somebody help!" She cried. " Please! Help!"

**Back in Smash Academy...**

John still was sleeping however he heard fading screaming that was coming outside so he jumped out of his bed and looked out to see there were knights taking Ella into the woods.

" Oh no!" He said. He opened the window and jumped off and landed safely on the ground then looked around but could not find her.** " Damn it, I guess if I'll have to use my Spirit Key Monster."** He took one of the golden keys in his shirt pocket and held it out in the air. " Spirit Monster Savage, hear my command and search for the one called Ella!" The tip of the key began to glow then something came out of the key and began to form into an animal. It was a hyena but was bigger and had yellow pupil less eyes, really sharp claws and could stand on two feet. The Hyena sniffed the ground and alerted it's master then began to follow the trail. Deep in the woods, the knights stopped then two of them grabbed her arms on both sides.

" W-What do you plan on doing to me?" Ella asked, having tears building up in her eyes. The knight still didn't answer and took out its sword then prepared to kill her. Ella closed her eyes and prepared herself for death until she heard something fall so she opened them back up and saw another knight that was diffrent from the others had killed the knight that was going to kill her. John popped out from a tree and kicked one of the knights which made it lose grip of Ella then stabbed it in the stomach. The other one tried to ambush John however was stabbed in the head by the same knight that killed the first. Ella looked at the knight and saw it was tall, there seemed to be no one in the armor and it carried a sword and a shield.

" Who is that?" Ella asked.

" This is Holy Knight," John explained. " He is Spirit Monster."

" Spirit Monster?" She said. " But it looks so real."

" Indeed, but it is a spirit," He said. All of a sudden, Ella came over to him and hugged him around his neck.

" T-T-Thank you," She said.

" There's no need to thank me," He said. " You're okay, that's all that matters." She smiled and a tear dropped down from her face then she gave him another hug.

" Ella!" cried a voice. John turned to see Amelia, Tex and Trent running towards them.

" What happend?" Tex asked.

**Smash Academy...**

" So you were kidnapped by knights then John happend to got to you in time and saved you?" Tex said. She nodded then John spoke up.

" I think I might know what those knights were," He said. " They're Smoke Knights."

" Smoke Knights?" Tex said.

" So you know about them?" John asked.

" Yeah, I know they're just souless creatures that have no consious or anything but to serve for whoever has this crown that allows them to control the knights themselves," Tex explained.

" Really? Is that even possible?" Amelia asked.

" Yeah, at first I didn't think those stories were true but now I see they're real," Tex said.

" So what do we do?" Ella asked.

" We'll try our best to find out more about those Smoke Knights and why they tried to kidnap you," John said. " Then hopefully, it'll lead us to whoever did this."

**Somewhere in a Castle...**

There was a cloaked figure sitting on its throne then a woman with white hair and pale skin and wore armor came up to the cloaked figure.

" Those knights you sent to capture the girl," She said. " They were killed by someone."

" Very well," He said. " I'll just send more in and when that is through, everything in this entire world will be under my control."

" Yes, my lord," She said. She left then the cloaked figure got up and looked at the ground.

**" No one will stand in my way,"** He thought. **" No One."**


	4. Punishment

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

**The Next Day...**

A loud knock was heard from everyone's room so Amelia opened the door and saw no one was there.

" Down here," The voice said. She looked down and saw it was Mario.

" Oh, hey," Amelia said. " May I help you?"

" Master Hand told-a me to get you and the others," Mario said. " You're late for your training."

" LATE?!" She said. She slammed the door and cried, " EVERYONE GET UP WE'RE LATE!"

" Can you shut, I'm trying sleep here!" cried Tex, who was in his room.

" Excuse me?!" Amelia cried. She stomped her way to his door and closed it when she came in then John, Trent and Ella came out and heard the ruckus.

" Wait what are you doing with that?" Tex said. " AAHH! OOOWW! WAIT NOT THERE! AAAAAHHH!" A minute passed and Amelia came out with arms crossed and having an angry look and slammed her door when she went in then Tex came out, having a black eye and several bruises on arms and stomach.

" Are okay Tex?" Ella asked.

" I'm okay," He said. " I just need to lay down. He crashed down to the ground and John and Trent had their hand on their face while Ella was confused what had happend. Later, everyone was wearing their normal attire then went downstairs and headed rushed through the large crowd of people and head over to their mentor.

" Well, it's nice to see you're all here," Samus said.

" We're sorry Ms. Aran! We promise to do better!" Amelia said, kneeling down next to Samus.

" Why are you apologizing?" She asked. " I didn't expect you to get be here on time."

" So you're not mad?" Amelia asked.

" Who said I wasn't?" She said. " For your punishment, we'll be doing several training exercises and you'll have to complete them in 2 hours otherwise you won't be able to eat." As soon as she said that, loud growls were heard from their stomachs so the group and their mentor headed outside where there were many courses like a huge woodened wall and several large tires on the ground. " Alright for the first excersise, you must run through these tires as fast as you can and break the record."

" Really?" Tex asked. " That's too easy."

" You didn't let me finish," Samus said. " You must run through the tires as fast as you can to avoid being burnt alive." She snapped her fingers then several metal objects popped out of the ground and fire would come out. " Good luck, you're going to need it." She walked a distance away from them then the group rounded up to see who went first.

" Who wants to go first?" Tex asked. " Amelia, how would you like to go?"

" No! Why don't you go?" She asked.

" I'll go!" John cried. " If that's going to stop you two from arguing then I'll go first!" He walked over to the tires then dashed over to them and jumped over the tires while avoiding the fire. He jumped off the last tire and landed safely on the ground without having a scratch on him.

" That was 7 seconds for you John," Samus said. " Now, who's next?"

" I'll go," said Ella. She took off her sandles and put them side her then she jumped off the first time and avoided the flames. After that, she jumped off the second one then the third one and continued to avoid the fire.

" That's 5 secends for you Ella," Samus said.

" I guess I'll go then," Tex said. He jumped over the first one then jumped over second. After that, when he got to the last one he was able to jump off however the flames managed to burn a part of his pants but that didn't bother him.

" That was 8 seconds for you Tex," Samus said.

" What? How was that 8 seconds?" Tex asked.

" You're fast but you don't know how to time your movements," Samus said.

" Fine, I guess," He said. After Amelia went and was able to jump over the second tire through the last one.

" That's 6 seconds for you Amelia," The bounty hunter said.

I was hoping to past Ella's time but I guess I'll take that then," Amelia said. Trent went and had jumped over the tires with amazing speed.

" That was...2 seconds?! Samus cried.

" WHAT?!" The others cried except John and Trent. Trent looked at everyone with a confused look on his face then turned around.

" Well, next thing is you have to climb up that wall, jump off and swing off that rope, run through those spiked balls, jump off the trampoline and do three back flips before landing," Samus said.

" Doesn't seem that hard," Tex said.

" Then why don't you first then?" Amelia said.

" Fine, I will," He said. He climbed the wall then jumped off and swung off the rope and ran through the spiked balls with some difficulty and jumped off the trampoline doing three backflips before landing on the ground.

" Beat that," Tex said, walking beside Amelia. She decided to go and was able to go through the course with no problem then John, Ella and Trent went and went through the course with ease.

**Later...**

" Huh...huh...are we...done here?" Tex asked.

" Not yet," Samus said.

" Not yet? Come on!" He cried. " We been doing these training exercises for 6 hours! Can we please get something to eat?"

" There's one last test you have to do," Samus said.

" And what's that?" Tex asked. Out of nowhere, Samus was surrounded by a barrier then a bright light engulfed her and after it faded away, she was in her armor.

" You have to fight me," She said.

" What? Fight you?" Amelia said. " You're one of the strongest Smashers at the mansion."

" Then I guess you're going to fight me with all you got then," She said. The group charged at her and attacked around her but she morphed herself into a ball and dashed into everyone. Tex jumped back up and morphed his hands into axes then he dashed towards her and tried hitting her but the bounty hunter was able to dodge them all so she built up a ball of energy from her cannon and shot Tex in his stomach, sending him crashing against a tree. Amelia grabbed her sword from her back and swatted her sword at Samus but she dodged them and did another Screw Attack. Ella came from behind and shot several daggers at her however the bounty hunter leaped into the air and shot another ball of energy at Ella. Trent ambushed her and pushed her away with some kind of force push but she dragged her fingers on the ground to stop herself then she shot another energy ball however Trent was able to block it with a force shield. She charged up a stronger one and shot it again at Trent, who blocked it with his shield but was having trouble pushing back the ball until it finally overpowered him. John ambushed her like Trent did and almost stabbed her arm with his sword then he shot a kick at her but she dodged it and punched him in the face.

" So you can use your fists other than your weapons?" Samus asked.  
" Well, you know the saying " The Weapon doesn't make the Man," John said. He charged at her and shot a punch but she dodged it again and shot a missle at him. Everyone charged straight at her then Samus put her cannon in front of her and built up a more power energy ball. Once it was ready, she fired the ball and it turned into a blast then it engulfed the group and exploded. After the smoke faded away, everyone was on the ground battered and bruised however they still got up.

" I must say," Samus said. " No one has ever got hit by my Zero Laser and get up. I underestimated you guys so for being able to go against me, you guys can eat."

" YES!" cried The others except John and Trent.

**Smash Academy...**

The Cafeteria was amazing. They had amazing food like a sandwhich, a burger and a salad. Amelia had two slices of pizza with grapes, Tex had a burger with fries, Ella had a salad, Trent had a sandwich with strawberries and John had also had a burger but had chips with it.

**" That was insane!"** John said.** " She beat us all without even breaking a sweat. I must become stronger then I might be able to beat Samus."**

" Are you okay John?" asked Ella.

" I'm fine, just thought of something," He said.

" You were really good against Samus," She said. " You lasted a bit longer than the rest of us."

" Oh uh...thank you," John said.

" You're welcome," Ella said. John looked down at his plate and felt different.

**" What's wrong with me?"** He said. **" Why do I feel so...so different whenever I'm around her?"**


	5. The First Mission

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 4: The First Mission**

**The Next Day...**

An alarm went off in Amelia's room so she woke up and put on a new attire which consisted a black tank top with blue pants then she woke up the others and made pancakes for everyone.

" These pancakes are really good Amelia," Ella said.

" Thanks," She said. " I'm glad everyone here appreciates my cooking." Someone was knocking on the door so Ella went to check but she saw no one.

" I am down here," The voice said. She looked down and saw a small robot with red mechanical arms.

" Hello, who are you?" Ella asked.

" My name is R.O.B," It said. " And I have something to give to all of you."

" What is it?" Tex asked. A small white piece of paper slid out of the robot's chest then he took it out and gave it to Ella before it left.

" This is our first mission!" Ella said, smiling.

" What does it say?" Amelia asked.

" It says that we have to go to a village called Oldmere and stop these recent robberies that have been going on," She explained.

" Finally, we'll finally get some action around here," Tex said. Ella looked around for John but did not see him so knocked on his door and heard a loud what.

" Excuse me John, I'm sorry for bothering you," She said. " But we just got our first mission, would you like to come?"

" Oh uh...sure," He said.

" Ok," She said, smiling.

**Later...**

The group were traveling through the woods and the others seemed to be confused where they going.

" Are you sure the directions are right?" Tex asked.

" There's no way they could've given us the wrong directions so it has to be right," Ella said.

" Wait a minute stop," John said. Everyone paused and began to hear noises that sounded like people.

" She was right," John said. " Which direction is it now?"

" We turn right," She said. The group walked turned right and the noise began to get louder as they got close to it then when they passed through a bunch of trees, they saw the village.

" Wow, it's so huge!" Amelia said. Like she had said, there were thousands of people all over the place trying to go to their destinations.

" This place makes Smashville look like nothing but a ghost town," Tex said. " I've never seen so many people in a village before."

" Indeed," John said. " But how could someone possibly rob from this place?"

" Guess we're going to find out," Tex said. They headed into the village and went in a store. When they went in, everyone in the store panicked and hid under things.

" Who are people?" asked an man. He had green eyes, wore brown ragged clothing and had a large grey beard.

" Chill out old man, we came here to help," Tex said.

" Wait a minute, you people happen to be apart of that thing Master Hand set up," The old man said. " Smash Academy, I think."

" Yep, so what do you know about this robbery that's been going on?" Tex asked.

" Well, a few people may have seen the robber but never got a look on the face," He said. " Apparently, it wears a black cloak and carries this large sythe around him."

" Thank you sir," Amelia said. " We'll do our best to protect this place."

" Thank you all," The man said. After that, everyone left and wondered what else to do.

" Maybe there might be pool or a spa here," Amelia said.

" Hopefully they have a restuarant or something," Tex said, rubbing his growling stomach.

" Maybe for now, why don't we relax and get back together when it gets dark," John suggested.

" Not a bad idea for someone who's anti social," Tex said, hitting John softly with his elbow.

" Please don't do that," He said.

" Well, it's official," Amelia said. " Like John said, we'll regroup when it gets dark." Amelia went to find a spa and Tex went to find a restuarant while John, Trent and Ella stood there figuring out what they should do.

" Well, I'll go find a place to train," John said.

" Wait!" cried Ella.

" What? What's wrong?" John asked.

" Is it okay I come along with you?" She asked.

" Uuuummm...ok," He said. He turned to Trent, who was pointing his thumb asking if he could come along as well so the trio headed out of the village.

**Amelia...**

Amelia was still looking for a spa but she could not find it so she asked a few people but they were busy or didn't want to talk then she walked up to an old lady.

" Excuse me lady but is there a pool around here?" She asked.

" You must be new around here," The lady said. " Yes, we do, you have to pass through that jewlery store and the bakery store."

" Ok, thank you," Amelia said. She walked through the jewlery store but happend to find a place that was selling clothing or other things so she checked her pockets and had 20 gold coins. She looked around and found a black and white long sleeved shirt and pink pajama pants and several other clothes then found a few hair rope. After that, she brung them to the register lady and gave her the money she needed then she headed off to the spa. When she arrived, there were lots of people then a group of girls came up to her. One had red hair, the other had blue hair and the last one had blond hair.

" Are you new here?" asked The red haired girl.

" Yes," Amelia said.

" Well I'm Fiona and these are my friends Roseanna and Junette," She explained. " Are you about to get in the water?"

" Yeah," Amelia said.

" Then come on, eventually this place will get filled up in a matter of minutes,"

**Tex...**

As each second passed, Tex's stomach growled even louder than the last time and he could not find a restuarant anywhere so he asked a few people.

" Please tell me you people have a restuarant?" He asked.

" Yeah, there's one right next to the jewlery store," The villager said.

" Thanks," Tex said. He ran as fast as he could to find the jewlery store and when he did, he ran behind and found a restuarant. " Finally!" He ran in and sat down at a small table then a waitor came up to him and asked, " May I take your order sir?"

" I would like the fried hog," Tex said. The waitor left to tell the chefs his order and the boy couldn't wait to take a bit of something then when it came, he devoured it in seconds. " I would like another please." After eating 3 fried hogs, Tex got full and sat there until he was able to get up then the waitor came back and handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?"

" That is your bill sir," He said. " That is 45 gold coins."

" Oooooh, about that," Tex said. " I don't have any money."

" Then you'll have to work here until you can pay up," The waitor said. Tex dashed away from the table and ran outside so the waitor went after him but he disappeared. " Where'd he go? Great, now we lost another one!" After he went back in, Tex was actually on top of the roof.

" Huh, can't believe he felt for that!" Tex said, laughing.

**John, Ella and Trent...**

Somewhere in the woods, John and Trent were training against each other while Ella sat on a log watching them. Trent created an energy ball and threw it at John who kicked it away with ease. John charged at him and tried hitting him with his sword but the hedgehog was fast then Trent pushed John away with some kind of force push however the teen dragged his feet onto the ground to stop himself.

" I think I get it now," John said. " That was the same move you used against Samus so that must mean you have psychic abilities do you?" The hedgehog nodded then all of a sudden he was surrounded by blue flaming aura and shot another energy ball but John avoided it and once again tried to him with his sword. Eventually, the two got tired and stopped training. " Well, you're a great fighter." Trent had a smirk on his face and held out a thumbs up telling John that he was a great fighter aswell then John looked up at the sky and saw the sun was going away.

" It's almost time to get ready," He said.

**Midnight...**

Once the sun had gone away and the moon took it's place, everyone in the village had fallen asleep. The group of Smashers had regrouped just as they planned and began to think of their plan.

" Tex and Amelia, you guys will hid in the store and get him by suprise," John explained. " But if he gets pass you two then Ella, Trent and I will catch him, alright?"

" Right!" They said. When everyone was in their positions, the village was silent until a harsh wind came by. A figure in a black cloak was walking through the village and came into the store by going through it like a ghost then he looked around the store. While he wasn't looking, Tex formed his hand into a spiked ball and bashed it against the cloaked figure's back then wrapped his arms around his neck.

" I got him!" Tex said. All of a sudden, the cloaked figure formed into goo and got loose from Tex's grip and bashed into his stomach, sending him crashing against the wall then tried to escape through the door until it was blocked by Amelia who had her sword out. it reformed back into his normal self and took out it's sythe. Like what the villagers explained, it's sythe was bigger than his entire body and the blade was reflecting light from the moon. It swatted it's sythe at her but she blocked it and tried fighting back but the cloaked figure would block her every move. The Cloaked Figure tried hitting Amelia's arm but she blocked it and managed to hit his shoulder. It let out a painful cry then this black stuff was dripping on the floor.

" No blood?" Amelia said. The Cloaked Figure jumped in the air and went through the ceiling and tried to escape but got kicked in the face by Trent. It tried hitting Trent with it's weapon but could not land a finger on the hedgehog then Trent used his psychic powers and shot an energy ball at him however it went through him. All of a sudden, The Cloaked Figure'shand was glowing purple then a giant magical blast came out and swallowed Trent up and exploded when it hit the ground. John jumped onto the roof and stabbed it in the stomach then the Cloaked Figure looked at John, who had a shocked look.

" There's no way," He said. " He should've been dead." It pulled out John's sword and shot another blast at him and sent him crashing down to the ground then it flew into the air but out of nowhere, a dagger was heading towards it and stabbed him in the shoulder.

" Darn," Ella said. It was too late. The Cloaked Figure escaped and the villagers had woken up after hearing the loud ruckus. The owner of the store looked at his business and saw it was destroyed.

" No, my shop!" He said. " All ruined!"

" We're sorry sir," Ella said. " We'll help you rebuild it."

" Leave," He said.

" What?" Ella asked.

" LEAVE!" He cried. " AND NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!" The group of Smashers felt ashamed. They had not only failed their mission but had destroyed the man's property. They had failed to bring peace to the village. They had dishonored Smash Academy.


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each other**

**Smash Academy...**

"WHAT?!" Master Hand cried, shaking the entire room. " YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE THE THIEF?!"

" We weren't aware that the thief had these strange abilities," John said. " But we're sorry we failed the mission."

" Not only did you fail the mission," Master Hand said. " You damaged someone's property!"

" Listen you oversized hand!" Tex cried, bashing his fist against the wall. " What happend was an accident!"

" Tex Stop!" Amelia cried.

" THAT'S IT!" Master Hand cried. " Go to your rooms, I do not want to see you all for the night!" The group went up the stairs and went back into their dorm.

**Later...**

John and Trent were sitting on a couch while Tex and Amelia sat on the other and Ella sat on the floor. They all felt bad for failing their mission and disappointing Master Hand.

" Can't believe we failed our first mission," Tex said.

" It's okay, sure we messed up but there's always another mission we can assign for," Ella said.

" She's right," Amelia said. " Maybe we shouldn't be upset over it."

" I could've stopped him when I had the chance but I blew it," Tex said.

" Hey, don't blame yourself," Amelia said. " We all make mistakes and that's how we learn not to repeat them."

" They're right," John said. " It's like a child learning things right from wrong."

" I guess so," Tex said.

" And don't you think we should reintroduce ourselves and get to know eachother?" Amelia said. " We barely even know anything about each other since we got here."

" Who would like to go first?" Ella asked. No one spoke then out of nowhere, Trent stood up.

" My name is Trent," He said. Everyone was amazed that he spoke except John, who smiled that he had the courage to speak. " And the reason I came was so that I could become stronger to protect those I care about.

" Well we're glad to some one like you," Ella said, smiling.

" Thank you," Trent said.

" Thank you Trent," Amelia said. Like Trent, Tex got up.

" My name is Tex," He said. " And I guess the reason I came here because I'm kind of a bit of a troublemaker."

" Really?" Amelia said.

" Yeah," Tex said. " Ever since when I was little, all I wanted to do was have fun, live life to it's fullest you know? So my parents sent me here so that I can be more responsible."

" I don't see you much of a troublemaker," Amelia said.

" Oh, it's fine," Tex said.

" Well, I guess I'll go," Amelia said. " My name is Amelia and I came here like what Trent said, to protect the ones I care about."

" I guess some of us have something in common then," Tex said. " We came here to make sure we do things right for people so that they can live peacefully."

" That was touching Tex," Amelia said.

" Thanks," He said.

" I guess I'll go then," Ella said. " My name is Ella and I came here so that I learn things about the outside world."

" What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

" Well, my parents and I lived out in the woods and they didn't really teach me much of anything except learning how to survive and having good manners," She explained.

" But why were you living in the woods?" Tex asked.

" It's because of what we are," She said. She removed abit of her hair and revealed long pointy ears.

" Woah you're hylian?" Tex asked. She nodded and continued to speak.

" Yes, we were enslaved by this evil ruler who depised hylians so he tried to kill every last one of them but my family and I managed to escape and we lived in the woods ever since," Ella said. " you're all afraid of me aren't you?"

" Hey," John said, putting his hand on her shoulder. " Don't be like that, why would anyone as beautiful as you think like that?" All of a sudden, Ella's eyes widened and she began to blush. " You're not scary, infact I know there are two Smashers that are just like you."

" Really?" She asked.

" Yeah," John said. " Don't judge yourself, okay?"

" Okay," She said, hugging him. " Thank you." John began to feel the same feelings he had before and didn't know what to do so he just pat her on the back. " Are you going to go next?"

" Oh, sure," He said. " My name is John and I came here so that I can find strong fighters."

" Then how about tommorow we have a battle?" Tex said.

" Alright then," He said.

" What did you do before you came here?" Ella asked.

" You wouldn't understand," John said.

" Oh come on tell us," Amelia said. " It can't be that bad."

" Huuhh, fine," He said. " Since I was a child, I had to learn to survive. Everywhere around me was either a lie or apart of survival so I didn't trust anyone or anything."

" Why do you wear that mask anyway?" Tex asked. " Some kind of get-up or something?"

" Well, there was this battle going on," John explained. " Some guy was trying to kill this family but I stopped him however he gave this mark on my face." He pulled off his mask and showed half his face was burnt. His eye was almost closed and some of his flesh was revealed and was dark red. " He threw fire at my face while I wasn't looking then I was took to a hospital and all the doctors could do was sew back the skin together." He put the mask back on and looked at Amelia and Ella, who was frightened by his past and even had tears built up in their eyes.

" I'm sorry you had to listen to that," John said.

" W-What happend to your parents?" Amelia asked.

" They died from an attack by pirates while trying to protect me," He said.

" You never had any happy moments in your life?" Ella asked.

" Sadly, no," He said. " Like I said, I had to survive to live." The two females began to cry so John hugged them, telling them that it was alright then Tex walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Listen man," He said. " I'm sorry you had to live through that but atleast you have friends that understand what it's like to be lonely."

" Thanks," He said. The two fist pumped each other then after Ella and Amelia calmed down, everyone was smiling.

" I think it was great that we got to learn about eachother," Amelia said. " And now that we got that out of the way, don't you think we should finish that mission?"

" How? That villager said he didn't want to see us ever again," Tex said.

" Yeah but still, now that we know what that thief is capable of, we can be prepared," Amelia said. " So why don't train alittle tommorow and complete our mission?"

" You're right," Trent said.

" Yeah, why not?" Tex said.

" I agree with you!" Ella said.

" She's right, we can prove Master Hand that we can be able to help people," John said. Meanwhile, Samus listened to whole conversation and smiled.

" Maybe this group isn't that bad after all," She said. " They have potential and willing to do anything to help the world. Perhaps this time, they'll be prepared."

**Now that you know about parts of everyone's past, what did you think? Was it good or bad? Leave a review!**


	7. Return to Oldmere Pt 1

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 6: Return to Oldmere Pt. 1**

**Later that night...**

After learning about everyone, the group decided to get some sleep and prepare themselves when they return back to Oldmere. A few hours passed and John heard a knock from his door so he opened and saw it was Ella.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep," She said. " Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

" Uuuuuhhh...sure, come in," He said nervously. He grabbed another pillow from his bag and shared his blanket with her.

" Thank you," Ella said.

" Your welcome," John said. Before he could go to sleep, he felt something so he looked and saw Ella sleeping and that she wrapped her arms around his arm but he didn't mind then he fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Morning had came and everyone was fully awake and moving around. Tex, Amelia and Trent were awake and waited for Ella and John to wake up then Amelia decided to wake them up. She knocked on John's door first but he didn't reply so she knocked again and still the same results then she opened the door and saw them sleeping in the same bed.

**" Aw, that's so cute,"** She thought.** " Maybe I'll let them sleep alittle longer. We don't leave until 7:20 anyway." **She closed the door and made eggs and bacon for everyone and even made orange juice too.

" So are they awake?" Tex asked.

" No, I'll let them sleep alittle longer," Amelia said.

" I'm sorry if this is off topic," Trent said. " But do you think we can do it?"

" Do what?" Tex asked.

" Capture that thief," Trent said.

" Sure we can!" Amelia said. " We just need to train alittle and not make the same mistake again."

" Right," Tex and Trent said. John and Ella came out and saw the others were eating.

" Good morning," They said.

" Morning," The other said. The two sat down and ate their breakfast and changed into their normal attire then a knock was heard so Tex opened it and saw it was R.O.B.

" Oh hey, what's up?" Tex said. " What's the mission for today?"

" Please do not tell Master Hand about this but I had heard about what happend last night," R.O.B said. " I believe you guys can complete this mission so I gave you the same mission. Again, please do not tell Master Hand."

" It's ok, I won't but is it alright I tell the others?" Tex said.

" Oh sure," R.O.B said. " I bid you all farewell on your mission." After the robot left, Tex went back in.

" So what's the mission?" Ella asked.

" It's the same," Tex said. " R.O.B secretly gave us the same one."

" That's nice of him," Amelia said. " Now we'll get that thief in no time."

" But what if Master Hand finds out?" Ella asked.

" It'll be fine," Tex said. " And we said it ourselves we would get the job done."

" O-Ok," She said.

**Later...**

Everyone was training against each other while their mentor watched them but for some reason the bounty hunter felt an unusual feeling about her students.

**" They're training a lot harder than they normally do,"** She thought.** " I guess they really want to do their best to get that thief at Oldmere."**John, Trent and Tex were training with each other while Amelia and Ella trained with each other. Tex turned his arm into a sword and attacked John but the teen was too quick then John took out his sword and tried to hit him however he blocked it. Trent shot a crecent shaped wave at them but they moved out of the way and charged at him. Tex formed his hand into spiked ball and shot it at Trent but the hedgehog put a barrier around himself and blocked it then he held out his hand and a bright light engulfed it. After that, he had large sword in his hand and tried to attack Tex but the boy blocked then John intervened and attacked however the three sword wielders could not land a hit on each other then decided to use their fists. Meanwhile, Amelia was charging at Ella while grabbing her sword from her back and tried to hit her but she blocked it with her daggers then Ella shot several others from her pocket however Amelia blocked with her sword.

" For someone who is so nice and gentle, you sure know how to use weapons," Amelia said.

" Thanks but my Mother taught me how to use them properly," Ella said. The two females charged at each other and tried to hit eachother but could not land a single hit on one another. They got into a lock and tried to over power each other but seemed to be evenly matched then they broke it and attacked once more. Back at the other battle, John shot a punch at Tex but he blocked it and sent him flying in the air with hard kick to the gut however John spun around to slow down his fall. Trent charged at Tex and kicked him in the face then he recovered and threw his fist at the hedgehog and sent crashing against a tree. John charged at Tex from behind preparing to punch him but Tex blocked and shot a kick at him however he blocked it aswell. Trent charged at the two and kicked them in the face and disappeared.

" Where the hell did he go?" Tex asked.

" I don't know," John said. **" Strange, one second he was there then he disappeared. It's like teleporting or some kind of afterimage."** Trent reappeared and bashed both Tex and John's head together then disappeared once more.

**" How does he do that?"** Tex said.

**" That trick of his must have some kind of weakness, but what?"** John thought. The two warriors tried using their instincts the best they could to find Trent but could not find him then he reappeared again and shot more of the crescent waves however they dodged them all and the hedgehog disappeared once more.

**" Damn it!"** They thought. They looked around again, using their instincts once more.

" Alright now this **REALLY** starting to piss me off!" Tex thought.

**" Come on! There's got to be weakness to that trick!"** John thought. Trent reappeared behind them then John quickly alarmed himself and took out his sword. " Got you!" He put his sword in front of him and a blast of fire engulfed Trent, sending flying in the air and exploded. The smoke cleared away and Trent, having a smirk on his face, had put a barrier around him and had no marks on his body.

" You guys are something," He said. " No one's ever caught me when I use this move."

" Well there's always a first time!" Tex said.

" That is true," Trent said. " But don't think you've got red handed, I still have several tricks up my sleeve.

" Then bring it on!" Tex said, getting into a battle stance. Trent dashed at the two while being in the air and created several lightning bolts and shot them at Tex and John but the two dashed out of the way. John sliced at the air and a crescent wave of fire at the hedgehog but he swat his hand at the wave and sent it back at him however the teen dodged it in time before it could hit him. Several hours later, the sky was turning dark everyone was ground, panting from exaustion so Samus checked them and they were fine then she had the R. bring them to their beds.

**Evening...**

John woke up and saw he was back in his room and that it was dark.

" I guess we were training so hard, we lost track of time,"

He thought. A knock came from his door so he said come in and it was R.O.B, carrying a cup of ice cold water on a tray.

" Would you like water?" R.O.B asked.

" Oh, sure," John said, grabbing the cup. He drunk it all in one gulp and gave him the empty drink. " How are the others?"

" They are fine, just sleeping," The robot said. Out of nowhere, another knock came from John's door so he said come in and it was Ella.

" Oh, hey Ella, are you okay?" John asked.

" I'm fine," She said. " Are you feeling okay?"

" Yeah, just tired that's all," John said.

" I will leave you two be," R.O.B said, closing the door. Ella sat down next to him and and looked at him.

" I want to thank you for what you said last night," She said. " It the nicest thing someone had ever told me."

" What do you mean?" John said.

" When I was little, people made fun of me and called me names because of my ears," Ella explained.

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," John said. But no worries, you have friends that care about you."

" Thank you," She said.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you this," John said. " I saw you training with Amelia, you were great." All of a sudden, Ella's eyes widened and she blushed.

" Thank you," She said.

" You're welcome," John said.

" Oh, and one more thing," She said. " Can I sleep with you again, if it's okay?"

"S-S-Sure," He said nervously. She turned off the lights and laid next to him once again. Before he fell asleep, he turned and saw Ella had her arms around his arms again.

**" These feelings,"** He thought. **" What are they? Why do I get all nervous when I around her?" **He couldn't answer his questions so he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Return to Oldmere Pt 2

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 7: Return to Oldmere Pt. II**

**The Next Day...**

John woke up and looked to see Ella still asleep so he grabbed his clothes and went outside for a walk. He was walking through the woods and sat near a river and looked at the sky.

**" Mother, Father,"** John thought. **" What are these feelings? Every time I with this girl, I feel...diffrent. What is it?"**

**"You like Ella, don't you?"** asked a voice.

John turned and saw it was Trent.

" You're speaking...without moving your mouth?" John asked. " I guess those psychic powers are useful aren't they?" Trent nodded and continued.

" You like her don't you?" He asked once more.

" N-No," John said.

" Face it dude, I read your mind," Trent said. " You like her but you don't know how to express it."

" But what does that have to do with these feelings I keep having whenever I'm around her," John asked.

" Those feelings you have means that you like her," He explained. " That's all there is to say." John looked down at the ground and wasn't sure whether to believe that's what Trent was explaining to him.

" So that's really how I feel?" John asked. " I like her, but I don't know to express it right?" The Hedgehog nodded then said, " You should come back, we should be leaving in 30 minutes."

"Sure, I'll be right there," John said. Trent vanished into thin air and John still looked at the sky. He had never felt these feelings in his entire life and now that he knew what they were, he didn't know what to do. " What am I going to do? These feelings just keep getting stronger every time I'm with her." Back in the academy, Tex and Amelia woke up and had breakfast while waiting for the others to come.

" Huh, normally Trent's the third person to wake up," Tex said.

" I'll go check on them," Amelia said. Inside Trent's room, the hedgehog had appeared back in his room and pretended to go to sleep just before Amelia came in to check. " Hey Trent, wake up okay?" Trent opened his eyes and pretend to yawn then joined along with Tex while Amelia went to get Ella and John. When she opened it, she saw John coming out of a window and Ella still sleeping.

" What were you doing?" Amelia whispered.

" I just went out for a walk," John whispered. While they were talking, Ella's ears twitched then she woke up and seeing John awake.

" Good morning John," She said, yawning.

" M-Morning Ella," John said. John looked at her and realized she didn't seem like her cheerful self but instead she had a more sleepy personality so he checked her and felt her forehead, which was very warm. " I'll go grab a thermometeor." He grabbed one from his bag and put it inside of Ella's mouth and looked at the temperature. " Yeesh, 98.1. I think you should rest up, okay?"

" Okay," She said.

" Hey Amelia," John said. " You, Tex and Trent can go on to Oldmere."

" What do you mean?" She asked. " Aren't you coming?"

" I wish I could but someone has to watch Ella," John said. " But no worries, I'm sure you guys will be fine."

" Ok," She said. " Take care Ella." After she left, John grabbed something from his pocket and it was small bell.

" Hey Ella, if you need anything, ring this bell and I'll be there okay?" John said.

" O-Okay," She said, before falling back to sleep. John left his room and made himself some pancakes.

**Oldmere...**

Amelia, Trent and Tex were traveling through the woods and had arrived at Oldmere. When they got to the village, the villagers glared at them with disappointment. They arrived at the store again and there the store owner had a gun and he pointed it at them.

" I thought I told you to leave!" He cried.

" Excuse us sir but we would like to stop that thief again," Amelia said.

" NO! You all messed my store once and I'm not letting that happend again!" He said. " Now step out or I will shoot!"

" Look old man, we don't want any trouble," Tex said, slowly walking towards the old man.

" I said don't come any closer!" He cried once more. Once Tex was eight inches away from him, he pulled the trigger and shot at him but the boy turned his hand into an axe and cut the bullet in half then Tex grabbed the gun and broke in half and grabbed the old man by his shirt.

" LISTEN HERE!" Tex cried. " What happend the other night, we're sorry but what's more important, your life or this store?" The old man didn't look at him and just stared at the ground.

" Fine," He said. " One last chance but if something gets broken one more time, never return here, ever!

" Thank you sir," Amelia said. " Is there any place we can stay until we find the thief?"

" Well, there's these cabins we normally keep for tourists incase they ever want to rest there," The old man explained.

" Thank you sir," Amelia said. The trio headed back outside and decided to travel through the village. They went through a store filled with clothing. " Hey, I have an idea."

" What is it?" Tex asked.

" Why don't we diguise ourselves so that way we'll be able to get the thief by suprise," She suggested.

" That sounds like a good idea," Tex said. " What do you think Trent?" The Hedgehog nodded yes so the trio went to find the clothes aisle. After they gathered some clothes, they wore them. Amelia was wearing short yellow dress that stopped at her knees and she wore a blue scarf that covered her mouth and wore white sandles. Tex wore a black and white tuxedo and had his hair all smooth and Tex only wore black jeans and red scarf that also covered his mouth. " Now I regret doing this."

" Oh come on, you don't look that bad," Amelia said. " You actually look pretty handsome in the tuxedo."

" Well thanks," Tex said. " You don't look bad in that dress yourself.

" Oh, thanks," She said, slightly blushing.

" We should probably rest up so that way we'll at our best when we get that thief," Tex said, yawning.

" Good thinking," Amelia said. The group went into the cabins and saw it was rather fancy. The walls and ceilings were all blue and there was large red carpet that covered the entire floor in the cabin. The beds were completely white and large and there was one single bed while the other was a bunk bed. Trent slept on the single bed while Tex slept on the top and Amelia slept on the bottom.

**Smash Academy...**

Ella rang the tiny bell then John heard it and went inside.

" What do you need?" John asked.

" Could you make soup?" She asked.

" Sure," John said. He grabbed a bag of noodles and cut up some carrots then stirred the two in the pan. After that, he grabbed a small bowl and some into it and grabbed a spoon then headed back inside his room.

" Here you go," John said. " Is it too hot?"

" No, it's fine," Ella said. " Thank you for taking care of me John."

" Your welcome," John said. " Ring that bell again in case you need me okay?" She nodded yes then John left the room. She felt her heart and it was beating abit faster than it normally should.

**" There it is again,"** She thought. **" Everytime I'm around him, my heart starts pounding."**


	9. Return to Oldmere Pt 3

**Super Smash Bros: A New Generation**

**Chapter 8: Return to Oldmere Pt. III**

**Castle...**

Somewhere deep in the forest, there was a large castle around a river. Inside, the cloaked figure was kneeling down next to his master.

" I was not able to find what you were looking for," The cloaked figure said. " But I will return back to Oldmere to find it again if you would like."

" Very well," The Master said. " Return to Oldmere and I will bring a few of my knights to acompany you if things go wrong then you will be able to see what you asked me for."

" Thank you my lord," He said. He walked out of the castle with a small group of Steam Knights then he stopped and looked at the sky.** " Finally it will be the day I will see you again, Mother."**

**Oldmere...**

The night had already arrived and everyone in the entire village was sleep. In the cabins, The trio were fast sleep. All of a sudden, Trent's ear twitched rapidy then the hedgehog woke and said, " They're coming." Trent woke up Tex and Amelia and told them they were heading to the village any minute now.

" So I guess there's been a change of plans," Tex said. " Well, at least I don't have to wear that tuxedo."

" How long do you think it will them to get here?" Amelia asked.

" My guess is that they'll be here in five minutes," Trent said. The trio headed outside and hid behind a house so they could suprise them. Once they arrived, The Cloaked Figure stopped and pointed his finger at the shop.

" There should be an artifact in that store," It explained. " Search everywhere and don't stop until you find it." The knights went inside the store and began to search everywhere. There were three knights looking around near a table then all of a sudden, they began to float and were slowly being crushed and it turned to be Trent that was doing it. Meanwhile, there were others that were looking through the counters however Tex and Amelia were able to destroy them all. Back outside, The Cloaked Figure was tapping his foot impatiently, hoping that those knights would hurry up but all of a sudden, something triggered him.

**" I sense some other presences nearby,"** He thought. **" It appears I have no choice but to intervene."** He looked around to find the intruders then out of nowhere he was able to block a hit from behind by Trent and pushed him away. Tex appeared infront of him and turned his hands into katanas and swatted his swords at The Cloaked Figure but it managed to dodge them all then Amelia ambushed the Cloaked Figure and shot a blast of fire from her sword and managed to hit him. " Stop this! I do not wish to hurt you all but if you refuse then I will have no choice but to take you all down."

" Then quit trying to steal stuff from this village!" Tex cried.

" You don't understand!" The Cloaked Figure cried. " I don't have a choice!"

" Everyone has a choice," Amelia said. " And you choosed to do this."

" You wouldn't understand," It said. " Now, stop this and get out of my way!"

" You think that's going to be easy?!" Tex cried, charging at it. He shot a punch at The Cloaked Figure but he blocked it with his sythe then he pushed the boy and kicked him in the face, sending him flying in the air however Tex spun around to slow down his fall. He charged at him again with amazing speed and swatted his katanas once more and The Cloaked Figure was struggling to keep up. Once there was an opening, Tex stabbed The Cloaked Figure in the chest however he looked at the boy through his cloak then removed his hand from his chest and shot a magical blast at him.

" Now, to find the artifact and get the he-" He said before being kicked in the face by Trent. He crashed into the door and landed on the ground then he got up and shot purple fire from his sythe but Trent put a barrier around him and deflected the blast. Trent shot a punch at him but The Cloaked Figure dodged it and shot an lightning bolt at him then it formed into cage. " I'm sorry it had to be this way." He turned to see Tex charging at him with his katanas and almost sliced him in half then while he was open, The Cloaked Figure shot another lightning bolt at him and got him in a cage. Amelia watched as her friends were trapped but she didn't give up so she charged at him and once The Cloaked Figure shot another lightning bolt, she jumped in the air to dodge it and shot her sword at him but he moved his head pushed her down to the ground with his sythe.

" Amelia, NOO!" Tex cried, trying to get out of the cage. Amelia closed her eyes as death was coming to her however she didn't feel anything so she opened her eyes and saw she was locked in the same cage with Tex and Trent.

" You didn't-" Amelia said before being cut off.

" There's no need to kill you, the battle is over," The Cloaked Figure said. He moved his finger and levitated the cage and grabbed a small green gem then walked into the woods.

**" Ella, if you can hear me listen,"** Trent said, telepathically talking to her. **" We've been captured and we need you to get John as soon as possible okay?"**

**Smash Academy...**

Ella and John were sleeping then all of a sudden, the Hylian girl woke up.

" Oh no," She thought. " They've been captured." She tried to wake up John by calling his name but he didn't budge so she shook him several times and managed to get him up.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Amelia, Trent and Tex got captured and they need you to help them," Ella explained.

" Will you be alright by yourself?" John asked, getting his clothes on.

" I will," She said. " Be careful okay?"

" Ok," John said before jumping out of the window. He landed safely on the ground and stood back up. **" There's no way I'd be able to save them by walking so I guess I'm going to need assistance." **He grabbed another gold key from his shirt pocket and held it above his head. " Spirit Monster, here my call and help me save my friends!" That was something he had never said before. The key began to glow and something bursted out of the key and began to form into a giant dragon. The creature was gold and it's entire body was was glowing brightly that the light could be seen from far away. Ella got up from John's bed and saw the dragon and she was amazed at the creature. John jumped on top of it and the dragon flew up in the air and dashed towards to Oldmere.

" Becareful John, please come back alive," She thought.

**The Woods...**

The cloaked figure was traveling through the woods carrying Amelia, Tex and Trent inside of a cage.

" Hey I know you probably not in the mood to talk," Tex said, talking to The Cloaked Figure. " But what exactly are you? You don't seem to be human."

" What makes you think that?" He asked.

" Oh let me think," Tex said sarcasticly. " Oh yeah, you got stabbed by my friend here on the shoulder and didn't even bleed, another friend of mine stabbed you in the stomach and you lived then you got stabbed in the chest and still lived."

" Well if you're that curious then I guess I'll explain," He said. " I was human but then something happend and I died.

" Wait what?" Tex said. " You're dead but how are you still here?" The Cloaked Figure removed his cloak and revealed to be a skeleton. " Woah."

" What happend to you?" Amelia said.

" I don't know," He said. " I don't remember my past but all I remember seeing this image of a woman in my head. For some reason, I think I know her then it just goes away.

" Was that your mother?" Amelia asked.

" I guess so," He said.

" How were you brought back anyway?" Tex asked.

" Apparently my master brought me back to life," He explained. " I told him about the woman I keep thinking about so he said if I brought back something important he need then he could help me."

" What is it?" Amelia asked. He showed them a small green gem that glowed bright then turned dim.

" This gem apparently is some kind of key my master needs to activate this thing he's been trying to turn on," He explained.

" Hey sorry to be off topic but what's your name?" Tex asked.

" Ragath I think," He said. " Like I said, I don't know much of anything when I was alive.

" Is it okay if you let us go?" Amelia asked.

" I'm afraid I can't do that," Ragath said. " Hopefully master will be kind enought to let you all go but for now we'll see what will happend." They arrived at the castle and went inside it. The castle looked quiet fancy for it had a long red carpet that began at the front door and stopped at another door and there was a long line of Steam Knights on the sides. They opened the other door and revealed to be another line of knights on the side and there stood a man sitting on his throne. He was pale, tall, had pointy ears, long white hair and wore a black cloak. Beside him was a woman with the same skin and hair but wore black armor.

" I've brung the ones that haved caused problems with you my lord," Ragath said, kneeling down.

" Good, and the artifact?" The King asked, holding out his hand. Ragath handed him the gem and the man examined the gem with a smirk on his face.

" What shall I do with the prisoners?" The Skeleton asked. " Shall I let them go?"

" No," He said. " Execute them."

" What?" Ragath said. " Master, there must be some other way! We can let them off with a warning or something!

" Are you questioning my orders?!" The man cried. " If you want to see that woman you keep blabbering about then send them to the dungeon!"

" Yes...sir," Ragath said. The skeleton left the room and went down some stairs and brung them to the dungeon.

" Why are you doing this?" Amelia asked. " You don't seem like a bad person but why do you listen to that guy?"

" I have no choice," Ragath said. " He's the only one that help me remember my past."

" He sure doesn't look like anyone that would people especially when he yelled at you," Tex said.

" I'm sorry but I'll try my best to convince him to let you all go," Ragath said. " But for now, you stay here." After the skeleton left, The trio sat down on the ground.

" Well this sucks," Tex said.

" No worries," Trent said. " We'll be out of here soon."

" What are you talking about Trent?" Amelia asked.

" I was able to communicate to Ella to tell John to get us," He explained. " Hopefully he'll get here before Ragath convinces that guy to let us go."

" I hope so dude," Tex said. " I hope so."


End file.
